Summer sucks, lets be gay
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: I did this thing for lamby. DIRKJAKE SEXXXX


**_To Lamby!_**

Dirk laid in his bed, waiting for jake to come back from his shopping. It was everyday he went shopping, and dirk is getting peeved. His heart aches when jake isnt around. Is jake lying to him about it? He isnt really going shopping? Hes fucking someone else? Dirks body cringes at the thought, his breathing becoming more steady. Though him and jake arent dating yet, dirk wants him to him himself. No one else can have him.

The doorknob rattles, as jake comes in and flashes a smile to dirk. "Hello chap, didnt expect you to still be here." Dirks mind went racing. Oh yes, ill wait for 8 hours if that what it takes, ill wait forever for you! Dirk faces him and hugs him quickly, the taller figure hugging back (headcanon: jake is the dom and taller) His arms and so tight around dirks hips. His are tight around jakes neck. But dirk wants more. He doesnt want pathetic hugs, he wants kisses, sloppy makeouts, naked makeout sessions. Dirk wishes jake could always be here for him.

Jake tries to pull back, but dirk just holds him tighter. He doesnt want to let go. Never ever, he wants him forever. Jake gets nervous as dirks glasses smash against the ground. He pulls back to look at the younger blonde, and caresses his face, now jake can see dirks beautiful orange eyes. Dirk places a hand over jakes, still slowly rubbing his cheek. Jake rests his foreheads on dirks, and he wants to kiss jake so bad, but he cant.

Jake smiles and pats his shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you want to sleep over?" Dirk nodded, anything to get close to him.

He doesnt want pillow fights, he wants a movie. He doesnt want popcorn, he wants jakes lips. He doesnt want the bed, he wants jakes body.

Dirk breaths shakily, and looks at jake. "Jake.. I.. I love you. " jake blinks and smiles. "Well i love you to chum! Friends forever, right?"

Dirks heart shatters. He doesnt want to be friends. He wants to be lovers. He wants to kiss jake under the moonlight, makeout on the couch, taste his beautiful skin, taste the rest of him. He wants to remove his glasses, and turn off the lights, the tv, and any other light. Then, when jake is blind by the darkness, he wants to feel him up and down, jakes hands tracing his abs, his thighs and hips.

Dirk heart warms as jake asks to watch a movie with him. But the warmth moves to his shaft as he sees jake in just his boxers. Dirk has always been insecure about his body, and is too shy to show it to anyone. " You sleep in your boxers? Its really comfortable." jake winks and sits beside him. Dirk blinks and cuddles up to him. " I... No.." Jake looks at him.

"Hm? Why not? Here ill help!" jake smiles and lays dirk down, removing his shirt. Dirks breath hitches, his heart pounding as jakes hand brush against his torso to his pants buttons. They become undone, and the zipper as well. Dirk bites his lip, and watches carefully. Jake slides his pants down and off, before dirk grabs jakes wrist and pulls him down, with wanting eyes. Jake tries to make out whats going on, but his lips get smashed against dirks, his length rubbing against dirks erection. He likes the taste of jakes mouth, just how he imagined. Jake doesnt want to upset dirk, so he presses a little into him.

Both of them wrestle their tongues for a few minutes, dirk cherishing the sweet taste. He wants to swallow jake so bad, so he moves his hands down his body to the only clothing on jake. He watches dirks eyes shut, him mimicing in delight, then feels his boxers be pulled down. Jake takes off dirks as well, pressing their dicks together, and enjoying the little noises coming out of dirk.

Then dirk sat up. Jake is asleep, fully clothed. Dirk sighs. Just a dream?... Dammit. Dirk stretches, and looks at jakes face, slowly caressing his cheek, leaning in and blushing. Jake opens his eyes, as dirk leans in more and presses his lips against jakes.

Jake pushes him off and sits up. "Bluh! Dirk what the hell?! I like you.. But not THAT way!" he wipes off his mouth, and squints at the street lights. Dirks eyes swell with tears. Hed never thought he would cry, but his heart broke, and it cant be repaired. Jake gets up and points to the door. "I want you out."

Then. Dirk wakes up again, for real this time. Dirk starts to sob uncontrollably, sucking breaths loudly. Jake sits up and hugs dirk, shooshing him. "Dirk, whats wrong?"

Ah shit, crying is uncool.. "oh.. Sniff.. Nothing." he wipes his eyes and hugs jake back. He strokes the back of dirks hair, kissing his ear.

"Dirk, its okay. Im here for you.." dirk tried so hard not to cry, but continues to wail into his best bros neck. Come on dirk! Stop crying jake is here!

Dirk clenches the back of jakes tanktop. He wore a white tanktop with green boxers. Dirk wore a black wifebeater and a pair of orange sweatpants. Commando.

"Fuck. I know how uncool this is right now but.." dirk stared off.

"but what? You can tell me anything, strider."

"I.." dirk talks fast, " I Just really like you and i know you dont like me back but its really confusing all these mixed emotions and i know you like j-"

Dirk is interrupted with a moist pair of lips clinging to his, and warm nice-muscled arms holding the back of his head and waist. Dirk found himself on jakes lap, rapidly kissing him, one after another. The next minutes, both of their shirts are off, glasses as well. Jake hums, and rolls his hips forward, making dirk gasp and jake whispering, "so cute." He does it again, a little slower. Dirk gasps louder, and jake smirks, looking up and down his body. He slips his hand into dirks pants, then feels around. He smiles. "Dirk, are you not wearing any underwear?"

Dirk blushes deeply, making jakes smile widen, he loves how cute dirk looks right now. He moves his fingers and works them inside dirk, wiggling them around. He swings his head back and moans with his throat, tightening around jake and growing harder. He can feel the precum dripping everywhere on him under his pants. He tries to close his legs to hide it, but jake wont let him. He shakes his head and smirks wider. Dirk whimpers and begs jake.

Jake chuckles and lays dirk down, sliding his pants down to his ankles and wrapping his hand around dirks erection. He starts to stroke him softly, licking around his abs and to his wiast, back up to his chest and finally in his mouth. He explores dirks mouth, pulling back a few times and letting the spit trail after him. Dirk drools and relaxes, jakes tongue working around his nipples and down to his shaft. Dirks starts to cum and piss a little (she has a pee kink omg), whimpering louder and rocking his hips up, jake putting them back down.

Jake holds him in place, abd watches his dick drip the cum stream, dirk squirming for attention. "jake please.." he whines, but jake doesnt respond. Dirk grips the couch tightly as jake holds his hips, trying to buck them. Dirk is getting hard again, still squirming. Jake nods and sets dirks feet on his shoulders, pulling his boxers down and licking his hand, lubing up dirk. He slowly enters him, clenching his teeth as he adjusts to dirks tightness. He thrusts in quickly, dirk gaspsing at each thrust.

Jake wiggles around and brushes his prostate, making him gasp louder than before. "A-ah!" he bites lip then feels jakes fingers rub his nipple. "Dont hold back the noise, dirk. I like them~"

Jake realeases after dirk did on himself, frowning. Jake picks up a towel, and wipes himself off, the towel becoming dirty. "Shit. Wait here!" he rushes to the bathroom for more towels.

Dirk smiles and lays in his mess, enjoying the coldness.

Jake comes back and wipes his stomach and around his length, the his ass and anus, back up and wiping off his member. "thanks.." dirk whispers, and jake pecks his lips.

"I love you, dirk."

"I love you too.."


End file.
